El empleado del mes
by Aitnac
Summary: La foto es así: está en un rincón del Alamo Freeze y tiene un marco de madera que alguna vez fue marrón pero ahora está lleno de grasa y suciedad.


**El empleado del mes**.

La foto es así: está en un rincón del Alamo Freeze y tiene un marco de madera que alguna vez fue marrón pero ahora está lleno de grasa y suciedad. Nadie se fija en ella, pero si se fijasen, verían a un chico con el uniforme de la cadena y ese gorro absurdo que llevan los chavales que les venden hamburguesas. Tiene el pelo cortado a cepillo y pómulos marcados, ojos grandes, mirada triste. Sonríe tímidamente, como si la cámara le pusiese nervioso. Bajo su cara hay una tira de papel adhesivo naranja, pegada sobre el cristal, que dice en letras negras "Empleado del mes" y más abajo otra tira naranja, mal pegada, sobre la que alguien ha escrito con un rotulador negro "Matt Saracen".

- Ah, me han hecho empleado del mes en Alamo Freeze. Otra vez.

Julie no puede evitar reirse. Su risa hace eco en el estadio vacio. A sus espaldas, las luces todavía están encendidas y sus sombras se proyectan sobre la grava del camino como si fuesen gigantes. Pero no son gigantes, solo lo parecen bajo la luz los focos.

- ¡Eh! - protesta Matt sin mucha convicción - no te rias, es un premio a mi duro trabajo

- Tienes que conseguir que Smash deje de regalar helados a las chicas para que le hagan a él empleado del mes por una vez

Matt no lo piensa ni por un segundo

- Si - dice muy serio - Definitivamente.

Y después hace eso que en él es tan maravilloso, eso de bajar la cabeza y sonreir. Es una sonrisa muy bonita, para que negarlo, empieza de lado y acaba ocupándole toda la cara. Esta noche, es una sonrisa que vale por un partido ganado.

Caminan fuera del estadio mientras sus sombras regresan a su estatura. El verano se resiste a abandonar Tejas y la noche es cálida en Dillon así que pasean despacio hacia ningún lado, sin rumbo fijo, mientras hablan de cualquier cosa que no sea futbol. De las clases y el

Celica y, no sabe por qué, Julie acaba contándole con todo lujo de detalles la última película que ha visto en el cine mientras Matt finge escucharla.

- ¡No me estás escuchando! - se queja

- ¡Si te escucho! - se defiende

Julie se para en la acera, se cruza de brazos.

- A ver, ¿de que estaba hablando?

Matt parece titubear, se agarra a la correa de su bolsa de deporte, como si eso fuera a salvarle.

- Claro que te escuchaba, era una película sobre un robot jardinero que limpia la tierra y... hay una nave... y una planta... y... y... no se que más.

Julie pone los ojos en blanco y sigue caminando. Matt la alcanza en tres zancadas. Tres pasos más allá ya no puede aguantar la risa así que decide chocar a propósito con su hombro y él responde empujándola suavemente al otro lado de la acera.

- Eres un idiota, Saracen

- Y además el empleado del mes. Otra vez.

Cuando dos horas después llega a casa y se despiden (en realidad no han ido a ningún lado, solo han paseado por Dillon hasta llegar allí: calles desiertas, los faros traseros de los coches rompiendo la oscuridad de las carreteras, el ruido de los bares, la luz amarillenta

del alumbrado en las aceras) siente que podría seguir paseando por la ciudad hasta el amanecer como si fueran sus dos únicos habitantes. Es un sentimiento raro, con el que no sabe muy bien que hacer.

Al día siguiente acompaña a su padre a comprar la cena al Alamo Freeze. Matt está detrás del mostrador, con su corbata roja perfectamente anudada, sirviendo a los clientes con sus mejores modales. El empleado del mes. Su padre le llama "hijo" y le pregunta por la ceja. _La ceja está mejor, señor_ y se va a buscarles los refrescos que han pedido con la comida. Julie le sigue con la mirada. Justo junto a la máquina de los refrescos, escondida entre esta y unas cajas apiladas a su lado, está la foto. Llena de grasa y suciedad, en un sitio en el que nadie la ve. Lleva allí mucho, mucho tiempo, aunque escribieron su nombre con rotulador negro y lo pegaron de cualquier manera, como si fuesen a descolgarla en unos dias. Cuando Matt vuelve al mostrador (su padre habla con un tipo sobre una jugada defensiva o algo así) Julie sigue mirando la foto.

- Oh, no - le oye quejarse - ¿tenías que ser tú la única persona que se diese cuenta de que estaba ahí?

Parece derrotado, con el gorro ridículo y los refrescos en la mano y Julie, creía que le gustaba hace un año, cuando salían juntos, pero siente que no como ahora, no de esta forma.

- Mathew Saracen - le dice - la verdad es que me gusta que seas empleado del mes. Otra vez.

fin.


End file.
